(ON HIATUS) My Hero Academia: Darkest Achillios Arc
by Son-nylon112
Summary: 2 months have passed since the Overhaul battle. U.A high goes to Tokyo for a summer vacation. Mineta hasn't been acting like himself and has been very distance from everyone. Tsuyu tries to comfort Mineta and they all discover the secret to Mineta's past and heritage and soon they discover Mineta's secret quirk. Will Mineta cause destruction to the world or be saved in time?
1. The Start of a Amazing Summer Trip

MY HERO ACADEMIA: Darkest Drakion Arc

This is a fan made arc taking place 2 months after the battle against Overhaul and how Minoru Mineta has changed over the couple months and how his new dark power becomes a threat to the Hero Accosiation.

Will Mineta bring destruction to the World or will he be saved just in time?

Note: for the sake of the story, if any new characters are introduced during the making of this arc I will try to input them into the arc in some way. Also, for the sake of convenience the U.A traitor at this point is Neito Monoma and has already been captured and will have no appearences in this story and he's replaced by my female oc named Mui Kurui. Also, Mineta will have a best friend who has been transferred from another school by recommendation. The best friend is my male oc named Taiga Aurae. Mui's quirk is storm manipulation, she can generate all kinds of weather storms, such as, thunder storms, hurricanes, and blizzards. Her hero name is Storm. Taiga's quirk is Aura Manipulation, he can create, shape, and manipulate other people's aura or he can channel his own aura for fighting. Taiga's aura gives him many abilities that might even surpass All Might and Endeavor. His aura gives him superhuman abilities, such as, accelerated healing, enhanced Strength, Speed, Agility, and Durability, and enchanced intellect. He can also take a lot of damage and not only heal very quickly, but also send the damage power right back with double or more power with a close combat attack, or a blast, or a gigantic blast wave. His aura also has many different states of aura that boost his power, depending on his emotions. Red Aura is for his anger. Orange Aura is for his pride. Yellow Aura is for his happiness. Green Aura is for his willpower. Blue Aura is for his compassion. Indigo Aura is for his courage. Purple Aura is for his sorrow. White Aura is for him calmness over his emotions. He can also read someone's aura to tell if they are friend or foe. If your aura is red you are Taiga's enemy and if your aura is blue you are his ally, but if your aura is purple you are a pure evil threat to him. His hero name is Orion. Also, Bakugo will be nicer than he is but still be his angry self. Also, Midoriya and Ochaco are a couple in this fanfic, and so are Todoroki and Momo, Kirishima and Mina, Bakugo and Mui, Ojiro and toru, and Kaminari and Jirou. Also, Midoriya has told the secret about his quirk to everyone. Also, Tsuyu and Mineta will have a close big sister and little brother relationship. Now with that out of the way, on to the disclaimer and the fanfic.

 **(Authors Note: sorry tha** **t the note was so long, I just had a lot of important information about this story.)**

*

 **Disclaimer:**

 **The following is a fan made arc for my hero academia.**

 **All characters are owned by** **Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Fanfic's story and OCs are owned by me.**

 **The intent of this Fanfic is entertain readers.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the fanfic.**

*

Episode 1: The Start of an Amazing Summer Vacation Trip

*

It was a nice day at U.A high. Every student was in their perspective class, learning the traits, skills, and history of being a hero. However, a special event was about to be announced and it's going to be and amazing excitement for the students. The intercom went on and all the teachers and students stopped what they're doing to listen.

"Attention all students! this is Principal Nezu with a special annoucement!" said Principal Nezu over the intercom. "We will be ending school early today! This is because we will be preparing for a special summer vacation trip to Tokyo!"

This generated a lot of excitement in the school.

"We will be staying there for the whole summer, so pack a lot of clothes, games, and other items you would like to bring!" said Principal Nezu over the intercom. "We will be leaving at 5:00 for the trip, so make sure to call your parents about this trip."

"Now I will leave it to your teachers to explain everything about the trip, see you at 5!"

The intercom went off and the teachers started to explain the trip.

"Alright, before you go, there are a few things I need to explain about this trip." Mr. Aizawa said to his students.

"First off, since you have all earned your hero license, you are permitted to stop any criminals from causing trouble, but you have to contact us first so that we can pinpoint your location, and get there to back you."

"Second, you may be on vacation for the whole summer, but you will still have training sessions, and I will explain more at your first session."

"Third, we will be staying in a resort hotel and two of you will be staying in the same room each."

"That is all, head to your dorm rooms and pack, see you all on the bus at 5." Aizawa said finishing the explanation.

With that, everyone left the class room discussing the trip with excitement.

"I can't wait to go, It'll be so much fun!" Mina said with a lot of excitement in her voice.

"No kidding, this will a very interesting experience for us." said Momo

"I'm really excited, I wonder what we'll see." said Toru.

"I have to expect we'll see Tokyo tower, it's a great place to view all of Tokyo." said Ojiro.

"Ooooh, I can't wait." said Mina. "It'll be so amazing!"

"We better go pack, we got until 5:00 to get ready." said Midoriya with the others agreeing.

*

Later in the Student Dorms

*

Mineta's room

*

Mineta was packing clothes into his suitcase and packing his 3ds, Pokemon Adventure mangas, his tablet, and his device charger. Mineta grabbed a mysterious letter that was to him from his "Mom"?

"Tokyo huh?" said Mineta "It's been a long time since I've been there."

*

Later outside the school at 5:00

*

All the U.A students were loading the buses with their suitcases and getting with their respected teachers to get on the bus.

"I can't wait to see Tokyo, right Deku?" said Ochaco with a huge pink blush on her face.

"U-uh, y-yeah, Uraraka." Midoriya said getting all flustered.

Uraraka noticed him getting flustered, and grabbed his hand.

"Deku, I know this is new to you, but it'll be alright." said Ochaco blushing. "After all, we're doing this together!"

Midoriya calmed down and gained more confidents.

"You got it, Uraraka!" Midoriya said.

Midoriya and Ochaco aren't the only ones who are nervous about their relationship, Jirou and Kaminari, Kirishima and Mina, Ojiro and Toru, Todoroki and Momo, and Bakugo and Mui, are still get used to their new relationships.

"Come on, Bakugo, let's go!" said Mui grabbing Bakugo's arm.

"H-hey, sure." Bakugo said blushing a little.

"Let's go, Mina!" said Kirishima with excitement.

"O-okay." said Mina blushing furiously.

"L-let's g-go, K-kaminari." said Jirou blushing nervously.

A-alright, J-jirou." said Kaminari blushing nervously.

"Come on, Ojiro!" said Toru in excitement.

"Alright, I'm coming!" said Ojiro in excitement.

"Come on, Momo." said Todoroki grabbing Momo's hand.

"O-okay." said Momo blushing furiously.

*

A few minutes later

*

All of the U.A students were on the buses in their respected seats.

Todoroki sat with Momo, Kirishima sat with Mina, Kaminari sat with Jirou, Ojiro sat with Toru, Midoriya sat with Ochaco, Iida sat with Aoyama, Koda sat with Sato, Tsuyu sat with Tokoyami, Shoji sat with Sero, Bakugo sat with Taiga, and Mineta sat alone in the front, which shocked everyone, especially Tsuyu.

"Why does he want to be alone?" Tsuyu thought.

The buses started to head out onto the road to Tokyo and all the U.A students were either discussing what to do in Tokyo, reading, playing video games, listening to music, or watching videos on their phones.

*

7 hours later

*

Everyone was asleep, except for Mineta who was using the flashlight setting on his phone to read the letter from his mom.

"Still, reading that letter to this day, huh Mineta?" said Aizawa.

"Y-yes Mr. Aizawa, sorry if I'm disturbing you." said Mineta.

"No, it's fine." said Aizawa. "But, why you keep reading it?"

"I want to know more about my parents." said Mineta "I keep getting this feeling that they're still alive."

"And I have a feeling I'll find the answers in Tokyo..." said Mineta "My old city."

"I'm sure you will, but for now get some sleep, you have a long day ahead of you." said Aizawa.

"Okay, Mr. Aizawa." said Mineta as he put away his letterletter and went to sleep.

"Don't worry, Mineta, I'm sure you will find the answers you need." Aizawa thought.

However, unbeknownst to them, Tsuyu was awake and heard everything.

"Oh, Mineta." Tsuyu whispered to herself.

 **To Be Continued**

*

 **Alright the first chapter of my new fanfic is done. Can't wait to work on the next chapters.**

 **The next few chapters will be filler, but they will be interesting. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **See you all later!**


	2. Tokyo: The City of Adventure

Episode 2: Tokyo: The City of Adventure

*

As U.A continues the trip to Tokyo, the U.A students are enjoying the road trip. They have stopped a few times for either food, treats, or bathroom. At one of the stops, Tsuyu changed seats and sat by Mineta. Tsuyu wanted to know what's up with Mineta so she sat by him. However, she was kind of nervous, which was kind of unusual because she has never be nervous to talk to one of her friends. Usually, she would just say what comes to mind without get nervous, but this time she was nervous and she didn't know why.

*

Nighttime at 10:00

*

After an hour of not talking, Tsuyu finally spoke up.

"U-um, Mineta?" said Tsuyu, catching Mineta's attention.

"What's up, Tsu?" asked Mineta. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you..." said Tsuyu blushing a bit. "W-Wh..."

"Hey, we're here!!!" said Mina, filled with excitement.

Everyone look at the window to see that they have arrived at Tokyo! Everyone was amazed at how beautiful Tokyo looked at night. There were so many beautiful lights that made Tokyo look like a colorful meteor shower.

The buses arrived at the resort hotel and everyone got their bags and went into the main entrance and were amazed at what they saw. The hotel had more that 14 floors and each one had their own unique parts of them, such as, a store, a bautique, or a bakery.

"Alright, class, it's time to decide who will be sleeping in the same room." said Aizawa.

"Alright, here is the list."

"Midoriya and Uraraka will be together, Bakugo and Kirishima will be together, Iida and Aoyama will be together, Ojiro and Toru will be together, Mina and Jirou will be together, Shoji and Tokoyami will be together, Taiga and Eiton will be together, Kaminari and Sero will be together, Todoroki and Momo will be together, Sato and Koda will be together, and Mineta and Tsuyu will be together, got it?"

"Yes sir!" said everyone.

 **(Authors Note: Eiton is another OC of mine I forgot to mention in the previous chapter. He got transferred to U.A by recommendation, just like Taiga, and He is Taiga's best friend from his old school. Eiton's quirk is Crocodile and his hero name is Croco-dite.)**

"Also, we will have our first training session tomorrow morning, so get some sleep." said Aizawa.

"Yes sir!" said everyone as they all went to their respected rooms.

Suddenly, Mineta went up to Momo.

"Hey, Momo, can I ask for a favour?" asked Mineta.

"Uh, sure, what is it?" asked Momo.

*

4 hours Later

*

Mineta went into the room he and Tsuyu were staying in, all bruised and sweaty. He took a shower, got into his night clothes, and went to bed.

"Tomorrow, I'll finally prove myself to everyone." Mineta thought.

*

 **Alright! Another chapter done. Sorry that it was a bit short.**

 **I'm getting really excited for the next chapter** **, It'll be an amazing!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **See you all later!**


	3. Mineta's New Abilities!

Episode 3: Mineta's New Abilities!

*

"Huh, where am I?" asked Mineta as he woke up.

Mineta was in some kind of dark void, filled with negative energy and negative emotions. Mineta looked around to see if any of his friends were with him.

"Tsu?!"

"Midoriya?!"

"Uraraka?!"

"Momo?!"

"Taiga?!"

"Kaminari?!"

"Jirou?!"

"Eiton?!"

"Anyone?!"

Mineta called his friends, but no one answered. He kept walking through the void. Mineta suddenly got a weird feeling inside him.

"W-what is this weird feeling?" asked Mineta.

Mineta then turned around, only to see a dragon looking creature covered in dark ooze. Mineta was terrified of the creature.

"W-what are you?" asked Mineta terrified.

Mineta tried to back away, but he suddenly couldn't move. His legs were stuck in the void.

"W-why can't I move?" asked Mineta as he tried to move his legs.

"You are the destroyer." said the creature. "You will destroy everything."

Mineta was confused and terrified of what the creature said. He didn't understand what the creature meant by that. Why would the creature call him the destroyer? Why would it say that he will destroy everything?

"D-destroyer? What are you talking about?" asked Mineta.

Suddenly, the creature charged at Mineta, and opened its mouth, ready to eat him. Mineta could move, he could get out of the way. Without any help, he's going to die!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

*

Mineta woke up panting and sweating uncontrollably. He thought he was about to die by a mysterious creature.

"I-it was...just a n-nightmare" said Mineta panting.

"Why is it hard for me to breathe?" said Mineta as he had his hand on his chest.

Mineta found it hard for him to breathe. It was as if his lungs have been weakened for some reason. Mineta looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:35 in the morning.

"Maybe some fresh air could help." said Mineta as he climbed out of his bed.

Mineta walked out of the room and went downstairs to the lobby. However, unbeknownst to him, Tsuyu was awake and heard everything.

"Mineta..." said Tsuyu.

*

Outside of the Hotel

*

Mineta was sitting on a bench outside of the hotel and was drinking a bottle of water that he got from the mini-fridge in the room. As he drinks the water, Mineta felt that his lungs were starting to return to normal. He was able to breathe. Mineta was panting hard.

"T-thank goodness, I-i can b-breathe." said Mineta stuttering.

Mineta then had flashbacks of the nightmare and he was terrified.

"It was just a nightmare, but...why did it felt like a warning." said Mineta, "Why did it feel so real?"

Mineta was struggling to understand the nightmare and why he had it all of a sudden. Meanwhile, Tsuyu was hiding behind a tree and watch Mineta. She wanted to know what was going on with him.

"I wondered what's wrong." said Tsuyu.

Tsuyu then walked up to Mineta.

"Hey Mineta, is there something wrong?" asked Tsuyu catching Mineta's attention.

"H-hey Tsu, t-there's nothing wrong, really." said Mineta.

"Mineta, you don't have to lie to me, we're friends." said Tsuyu.

Mineta was suprised that Tsuyu was able to tell that he was lying. He didn't want to tell anyone about his problems, because he didn't want anyone to worry.

"Okay, the truth is that I've been having problems." said Mineta.

"Can you tell me about them?" asked Tsuyu.

"O-okay." said Mineta.

Mineta went on to explain everything. He explained his letter from his mom, wanting to find out if his mom and dad are still alive, why he doesn't want anyone to worry about him, his nightmare, and him being unable to breathe after he woke up. Tsuyu was just shookened by his explanation and couldn't find the words to say about it.

"You can't tell anyone about this, okay Tsu?" asked Mineta as he was holding back his tears.

"Okay, I promise that I won't tell anyone, Mineta." said Tsuyu as she hugged Mineta and let out her tears.

"T-Tsu." said Mineta as he started blushing a little.

Mineta looked on as Tsuyu was crying and he hasn't seen her cry in a long time. He was sad and started crying a little. He even thought that Tsuyu was really caring for him and was...cute.

"Come on, let's head back." said Tsuyu as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "We need to get ready for the training session."

"Okay, Tsu." said Mineta as both of them headed back to the hotel.

*

9:40 AM

Totoro forest

*

Class 1A arrived at their training grounds in their gym uniforms, waiting for their instructions from Aizawa.

"Alright, for today's training session, you will be traveling through this forest to the resting cabin at the end of it." Aizawa explained.

"However, there are plenty of virtual monsters throughout this forest, you must not only make it to the cabin, but you must also fight your way through many hordes of monsters to get there, understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa." everyone said in agreement.

"Alright, meet you all there." said Aizawa as he drove away in the bus.

"Alright, everyone, I'm sure we will pass this session." said Iida filled with determination.

"Let's go, everyone!" exclaimed Midoriya.

"Right!" exclaimed everyone.

*

1 hour later

*

Class 1A went through the forest and no monsters attacked them.

"Hey Taiga, you sense anything yet?" asked Bakugo.

"Not yet." said Taiga who was using his quirk to sense any life signs around them.

"Man, what's up with the monsters?" asked Ashido, "we haven't seen any."

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Todoroki.

"Your not the only one." said Kirishima.

Suddenly, the area around them started to shake.

"What the, why is the ground shaking?" asked Jirou.

Suddenly, Eiton's eyes became slit, and he started growling and hissing. His predator instincts have kicked in.

"You sense it too, don't you Eiton?" asked Momo.

"Yeah, those monsters are around here somewhere, but I don't know where." said Eiton.

"That's because they're not anywhere around us." said Taiga

Everyone was confused at what Taiga said.

"If they're not around us, then that means they're..."

Before Taiga could finish the sentence, something emerged from the ground, causing everyone to move out of the way.

"They were under us this whole time?!" asked Mina.

"That explains why we couldn't find them anywhere." said Momo.

The creature was a giant T-rex. It roared with fury.

"Alright, what's the plan, Deku?" asked Uraraka.

"Let me think." said Midoriya.

"I have an idea." said Mineta catching everyone's attention.

"You do, Mineta?" asked Kaminari.

"Yeah, but need to know if you guys trust me." said Mineta.

Everyone looked at each other, but they then nodded.

"Alright, what's the plan, Mineta?" asked Midoriya.

"I need you guys to distract it for awhile, and when I give the signal, you need to lead it to me." explained Mineta.

"What are you planning, Mineta?" asked Jirou.

"You'll see." said Mineta.

"Alright, but your gonna need backup." said Midoriya.

"Tsu and I will go with you."

"Alright, let's go!" said Mineta as he, Tsuyu, and Midoriya ran off.

The T-rex came charging at the class. Class 1A readied themselves for battle.

"Alright, let's take this dino down!" exclaimed Bakugo.

"Right!" exclaimed everyone with determination.

*

Meanwhile

*

"Alright, this should be a good spot." said Mineta as he, Tsuyu, and Midoriya stopped in a barren part of the forest.

"What are you going to do, Mineta?" asked Tsuyu.

"Look at this." said Mineta as he took off one of his sticky balls.

Mineta closed his eyes, as if he was channelling his energy. Suddenly, the ball started to change shape. The ball changed into a diamond. Midoriya and Tsuyu were absolutely amazed by this.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" asked Midoriya.

"Thanks to some training with Momo, I'm able to manipulate my balls to become anything I want." explained Mineta.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Tsuyu.

"Alright, let's get started." said Mineta.

"You two ready?"

"Ready!" exclaimed Tsuyu and Midoriya.

*

Meanwhile

*

"TAKE THIS!!!!!!" yelled Bakugo as he fired an explosion at the T-rex's face.

Class 1A was still fighting the T-Rex for as long as they can until Mineta gives the signal.

"Aura Sphere!" exclaimed Taiga as he fired a blast of aura at the T-rex.

"I don't know if we can last much longer!" said Tokoyami.

"We have to, until Mineta gives the signal, we keep fighting!" said Todoroki.

Suddenly there was a fierce gust of wind. Class 1A protected themselves from the attack.

"That must be the signal!" said Uraraka.

"Alright, let's go!" exclaimed Bakugo as the class ran towards where the wind came from.

The T-rex ran after them, roaring with fury. Suddenly, a whip grabbed everyone out of the way of the T-rex. Class 1A was up in a tree.

"What's going on?" asked Jirou.

"It's Mineta's plan." said Midoriya.

Class 1A looked to see that both Tsuyu and Midoriya were in the tree with them.

"What do you mean?" asked Eiton.

"You'll see." said Tsuyu.

 **(Authors Note: this is the start of chapters that will have music parts. I will list the song or theme that needs to be played while reading a certain part of a chapter.")**

 **(Play You Say Run-My Hero Academia)**

The T-rex looked around and saw nothing.

"Hey, Ugly, come and get me!" Mineta taunted as he ran off.

The T-rex took the bait and chased Mineta.

"What is he doing, he'll get killed." exclaimed Toru.

"No, this is part of his plan." said Tsuyu.

Everyone, except Midoriya, looked at her confused.

Mineta reached the barren part of the forest. He stopped and looked at the T-rex with determination in his eyes. The T-rex charged at Mineta, but then tripped and fell down on the ground. It tried to get up, but it was stuck on multiple sticky balls Mineta layed out.

"Now, dentonate!" exclaimed Mineta as he raised his hand out and clenched it into a fist.

The sticky balls started to glow and then exploded. The balls exploded into sticky purple ooze and covered the T-rex, preventing it from moving.

Everyone was in shock of what Mineta just did.

"No way!" exclaimed Kaminari.

"U-unbelievable!" exclaimed Mina.

"Yes, looks like your training payed off, huh, Mineta?" Momo thought.

Mineta took off another one of his balls and turned it into a sword.

"It's time to end this!" exclaimed Mineta as he jumped up and sliced the T-rex into multiple pieces. He then turned the sword into a plasma cannon and blasted the T-rex. The T-rex roared as it disintegrated into tiny particles.

 **(End Soundtrack)**

That was amazing, Mineta!" exclaimed Jirou as she and everyone else climbed down the tree.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Kirishima.

"I learnt it from Momo, we trained late into the night to master it." explained Mineta.

"Is that true, Momo?" asked Todoroki.

"Yeah." said Momo

*

 ***Flashback***

*

Mineta tried to turn one of his balls into a diamond, but it kept bursting everytime.

 **Momo (Voice** **Over):** "He was struggling at first, but he started to get used to it, and then he was able to master it."

Mineta succeeded in making the ball turn into a diamond, and then proceeded to create swords, staffs, bow and arrows, shields, claw gauntlets, plasma cannons, and etc.

*

* **Flashbacks End** *

*

"Amazing!" exclaimed Uraraka.

"Hey, with your new abilities, we are sure to pass this training session." said Bakugo.

"Alright, everyone, time to get going!" said Midoriya.

"Right!" exclaimed everyone.

*

2 hours later

*

Meanwhile at the cabin, Aizawa and All Might were waiting for class 1A to arrive.

"Don't you think your going a bit overboard with this training session." asked All Might.

"No, after all it's the same type of training we did back then." said Aizawa.

"Right." said All Might.

Suddenly, class 1A appeared on the hill, some of them will their clothes torn apart. Many of them were battered and bruised.

"I see you all passed the session." said Aizawa.

"It was all thanks to Mineta." said Kirishima confusing Aizawa and All Might.

"Yeah, he trapped the monsters in his new sticky ball slime and destroyed them with his sword and plasma cannon!" exclaimed Mina, "Best of all, he learned it all from Momo."

"Is that true?" asked All Might.

"Yes, All Might." said both Mineta and Momo.

"I see, I'm impressed." said Aizawa.

"You were amazing, Mineta!" exclaimed Mina.

"You sure have improved your skills." said Jirou.

"I can't wait to see more from you!" said Sero.

"Aww, guys, your making me blush." said Mineta blushing.

Tsuyu then bent down to Mineta.

"Huh, is something wrong, Tsu?" asked Mineta.

Tsuyu then kissed Mineta on the cheek, causing Mineta to blush furiously and shocking everyone.

"That was a congratulations gift." said Tsuyu blushing.

"Alright, class, let's head back to the hotel." said Aizawa.

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa." exclaimed everyone as they got on the bus and rode back to the hotel.

As Mineta and Tsuyu sat by each other, both smiled at each other, blushing, both knowing that they got each other's back.

*

 **Another chapter finished. Sorry for the wait, had to focus in school.**

 **The chapter does leave us with some question: what was the meaning of Mineta's nightmare and who was the creature in Mineta's nightmare?**

 **The answers may lie in the next chapters. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **See you all next time!**


	4. Meeting of Old Friends

Episode 4: Meeting of Old Friends

2:30 PM

 **(Author Note: Taiga's name has been changed to Aoi Kazuki and his hero name has changed to Valkyrie, Mui's quirk has changed to Neon, name has changed to** **Homura Neon** **and her hero name has changed to Neonfire)**

In the hotel, class 1A was discussing what they should do for the rest of the day. Some requested that they should to the beach, some requested they go to Tokyo tower, and others requested they go to Tokyo Skytree. They couldn't decide on where to go.

"Come on, guys, we have to decide on a place to go!" Mina said.

"Yeah, but where exactly?" Jirou asked.

"Well, we all evenly agreed on a different place." Aoi said.

They all kept thinking, until they realized something. Mineta didn't vote! They look over to Mineta, who was flipping through channels on the TV.

"Hey, Mineta, you have an idea on where we should go?" Ochaco asked.

Mineta didn't respond.

"Mineta?" toru called him.

He didn't respond.

They kept calling him, but he didn't respond to any of them. Jirou then thought of an idea. Jirou moved her earphone jack closer to the back of Mineta's head, hoping to scare him. However...as soon as her earphone jack was inches from Mineta's head, Mineta grabbed the earphone jack, shocking her.

"That may have worked back then, but it won't work anymore, Jirou." Mineta said with a intimidating look on his face.

"Got it?"

"C-c-crystal." Jirou said with a sweat drop.

Mineta lets go of the earphone jack and walked out of the hotel with a angry and intimidating look on his face.

"Jeez, which side of the bed did he wake up on?" Kaminari asked.

"Weird, he wasn't like this earlier." Mina said.

"Wonder what happened." Ochaco asked.

"I'll go check on him." Aoi said as he about to get out of his seat, but was stopped by Tsuyu.

"I'll go check on him." Tsuyu said as she walked out of the hotel, following Mineta.

 **Forest**

Mineta walked into the forest, thinking about his nightmare.

"*Sigh* I just don't understand that nightmare." Mineta said.

"What did it mean?"

Suddenly, Mineta started to feel a enormous amount of pain as he held his head. He screamed in pain. His eyes turned a dark purple and was surrounded by a dark aura. Mineta released dark energy around him, while screaming in pain. His screams turned into roars, which sounded like a distorted cry of a spirit.

Suddenly, Tsuyu caught up to Mineta and saw him in pain. She hugged him, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, Mineta, just calm down!" said Tsuyu and her grip tighten on him.

Mineta's rage erupted. he scratched Tsuyu's arm deep enough to cause it to bleed.

"Mineta, please, calm down!" said Tsuyu.

However, Mineta kept squirming as if something was trying to break free from him.

"MINETA STOP!" yelled Tsuyu.

Mineta then stopped.

"Wait, Tsuyu?" Mineta thought, "What did I just do?"

Mineta started to calm down. His eyes returned to normal and his dark aura disappeared. However, Mineta started crying, leading Tsuyu to hug him even tighter.

"I-I'm sorry, Tsuyu, I d-didn't mean to let that happen." said Mineta as he cried uncontrollably.

"It's okay, Mineta." said Tsuyu as she started to cry, "I'm here for you"

For a few minutes, they stayed together, until it was time to head back to the hotel. Both of them holding hands.

 **Hotel**

Mineta and Tsuyu entered the hotel, to see their friends getting ready to go somewhere.

"You guys agreed on a place to go?" asked Tsuyu.

"Yeah, we're going to the mall." said Aoi.

"Glad to see you and Mineta are-h-h-huh?" said Mina as she saw Mineta and Tsuyu holding hands and she got very angry.

"Mineta, you perv!" exclaimed Mina as she ran over to hit Mineta, "Get your hand away from her!"

Tsuyu smacked Mina to the ground with her tongue, causing the class to become scared.

"WHEN WILL YOU IDIOTS GET IT THROUGH YOUR THINK HEAD?!"

"MINETA IS NO LONGER A PERVERT!"

"GOT IT?!"

"Crystal." said the whole class as they hugged each other in fear.

"Good" said Tsuyu as she went back to her normal self.

 **2 minutes later**

The class finished getting ready, they walked off excepted, except for Mineta.

"Aren't you coming, Mineta?" asked Tsuyu.

"Yeah, I just need to go get someone, I'll be right back." said Mineta as he ran off.

"I wonder who he's bringing with us." Tsuyu thought.

 **Class 1B Hotel Floor**

Mineta knocks on the door, and it opened, showing Pony Tsunotori coming out of her room.

"Hi, Mineta, what's going on?" asked Pony.

"Well, me and the class are going to the mall and I was wondering...do want to come along?" asked Mineta.

"I know your still upset about Monama being the traitor and breaking up with you, but I just want you to be happy."

"I'd love too." said Pony.

"Alright, let's go." said Mineta as he lead Pony downstairs to everyone.

 **Tokyo Mall**

The class arrived at the mall and everyone discussed where they were going.

"Alright, it's settled." said Kaito.

"After we finish shopping we meet back at the food court, got it?"

"Got it!" said everyone.

"Me and Kirishima will be eating at the food court, see you guys later." said Bakugo as he and Kirishima went of to the food court.

"Alright, see you guys later." said Mina as she and everyone else, except for Mineta and Tsuyu.

"So, where are you off to, Tsuyu?" asked Mineta.

"I just need to get some ingredients for a cake I'm making." said Tsuyu, "What about you?"

"I'm just going to see if there are any new games out." said Mineta.

"Alright, see you later." said Tsuyu as she gave Mineta a peck on the cheek.

"S-see you l-later." said Mineta as he and Tsuyu ran off, both of them blushing furiously.

 **With Mineta**

"T-Tsuyu, k-kissed me again." said Mineta blushing furiously.

 **With Tsuyu**

"I-I can't believe I kissed Mineta again." said Tsuyu blushing furiously, "Is it possible that I l-like him?"

 **With Mineta at GameStop**

Mineta had arrived at GameStop, hoping to find some new games.

"Lets see...doesn't look like there are any new games." said Mineta as he looked around.

Mineta looked for a good 2 minutes, until he found a game, and it was a game he would never imagine finding here.

It was the new Super Smash Bros Ultimate! And it was the challenge pack bundle dvd case. Meaning that the game had all of the characters unlocked along with the 6 DLC characters from the first Challenger Pack! Mineta was so excited as he grabbed the game and walked over to the register. However, something tripped Mineta and he fell over, dropping the game. Someone else picked it up.

 **(Authors Note: Nothing I stated about the Super Smash Bros Ultimate bundle is real, so don't go and try to find one because I made this bundle up. Ok? Then, on with the story!)**

"Well, well, well, look what I've found." said the boy, "The new Super Smash Bros game and it's all mine."

"No way!" yelled Mineta as he got up and tried to take the game back, "I found it first!"

The boy kicked Mineta to the wall and holded him by the neck, choking him. Since there was no one around and the GameStop employees were in the back, Mineta couldn't get help.

"How about I just break your bones instead, punk!" said the boy as he readied a punch to hit Mineta.

Mineta closed his eyes, ready for impact, but nothing came. He opened his eyes to see a familiar tongue wrapped around the boy's arm, stopping him from attacking.

"Hey, what's the big deal, frog girl." said the boy.

"What's the big deal?" said Tsuyu as she looked up with a menacing look that Mineta has never seen before, and a look that scared the boy, "Are you kidding me?"

Tsuyu threw the boy down to the ground and then kicked him out of the store yelling, "HOW DARE YOU!"

The boy landed on the floor with a hard thud and was looking at a very angry Tsuyu. Tsuyu had angry fire aura around her, angry tick marks all over her head, and had angry red eyes. Mineta was even scared of her, he didn't know she can be like this.

"IF I EVER FIND YOU DOING THIS TO MINETA OR ANYONE ELSE AGAIN, I WILL END YOU, GOT IT?!" yelled Tsuyu.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" said the boy as he ran off.

"T-thanks, Tsuyu." said Mineta.

"No problem, Kero." said Tsuyu.

After that event, Tsuyu proceeded to purchase the game for Mineta and they went off to meet up with their friends.

 **At the food court**

The class arrived at the food court only to see Bakugo and Kirishima chomping down on a bunch of food they ordered like pigs. They all stared at them while eating with a sweat drop on their head.

"Do they always eat like this in public?" asked Pony.

"Pretty much." said Momo.

Mineta then got up from, saying, "Well, I'm off to get some grape soda. I'll be right back."

Just then, there was some footsteps approaching quickly towards Mineta, which caught everyone's attention.

What was approaching was a red-haired girl with two red antennas, she had scarlet eyes, wearing a scarlet shirt, pink skirt, and red sneakers. She was approaching at break neck speed.

"Out of my way! Out of my way! Out of my way! Out of my way! Out of my way!" yelled the girl as she crashed into Mineta and both of them tumbled into the water fountain.

"Mineta!" yelled Tsuyu as she and the class ran over to the water fountain.

Mineta and the girl sat up from the fountain, both soaked and wet.

"You need to watch where your goi-" Mineta saw who the girl was and it was a familiar girl.

"Ro-Rose?" asked Mineta.

"Mi-Mineta?" asked Rose.

Mineta and Rose hugged each other tumbling into the fountain again.

"I can't believe your here, Rose!" said Mineta.

"It's good to see you again!" said Rose.

"Wait, you guys know each other?!" asked Mina.

"Yeah, we've meet back in middle school." said Mineta.

"It's good to see you again, Rose." said Tsuyu.

"You too, Tsuyu and Aoi!" said Rose.

"If you're here, does that mean..." said Aoi.

"Hey guys." said a voice behind the class.

The class turned to see a black-haired boy, with yellow dragon eyes, wearing a purple hoodie, black jeans, and purple shoes.

"Ryuga! Good to see you buddy." said Aoi as he shaked Ryuga'a hand.

"Good to see you to!" said Ryuga.

"Rose, you and Mineta need to warm up." said Ryuga as he blew a wave of heat that evaporated the water off of Mineta and Rose's clothes.

"Thanks, Ryuga!" said Rose.

"No problem." said Ryuga.

"So, what are you two doing in Tokyo?" asked Tsuyu.

"Well, when we heared from Aoi that you guys were coming to Tokyo, we decided to travel to Tokyo to meet you guys." explained Ryuga.

"Why is that?" asked Aoi.

"Because we want to join U.A." said Rose shocking the whole class.

"Seriously? You mean we'll be in the same school again?" asked Mineta.

"That's right." said Rose.

"All right!" said Mineta.

"Can't wait!" said Tsuyu.

"How about we celebrate with some food. My treat." said Aoi.

"Yeah!!!" exclaimed everyone as they went back to the food court to eat.

 **(A/N: Ryuga and Rose are two of my OCs)**

 *****

 **On the sidewalk 5 feet away from the hotel**

 *****

After finishing all their shopping and eating at the food court, Class 1A arrived at the hotel discussing what the bought at the hotel.

"So, Mineta, what did you buy at the mall?" asked Kaminari.

Mineta revealed the Smash Ultimate bundle he and Tsuyu bought, shocking everyone.

"No way! I can't believe you found this!" said Kaminari as he was about to take it, until...

"Uh, Uh, Uh. Since Tsuyu and I bought this with oue own money. I think we should be the only ones to play it." said Mineta, "Right, Tsuyu?"

"Right. So try to catch us if you can." said Tsuyu as she picked up Mineta and ran off.

"Hey, get back here!" yelled Kaminari as he and the rest of the class chased after them.

Unbeknownst to Tsuyu, Mineta had tied a beautiful flower into Tsuyu's hair, and he hoped she like it. The class had a fun time at the mall, and will continue to have more fun in Tokyo.

 *****

 **At a mysterious base**

 *****

A signal was beeping on a radar. A cloaked woman saw this and reported it to her boss.

"Master, we have found him." said the women.

"Good. Now I will finally meet my brother and Leonidas." said the cloaked men who is revealed to have glowing red eyes.

 *****

 **(A/N: Well this chapter is done. Sorry it took so long, I had to focus in school and enjoy time with my family. Stay tune for the next chapter. See you later!)**


	5. Let the Darkness Begin

**(A/N: Hey everyone, welcome to the 5th episode of the Darkest Leonidas Arc and this is a chapter I am most excited for. Also, Aoi's name has changed to Isamu Aoi, quirk has changed to Psychokinesis, and hero name has changed to Brainstorm, and Homura's name has changed to Manami Pansa, quirk has changed to panther, and hero name has changed to Lady Panther, also Leonidas' name has changed to Achillios, and this story's name has changed to Darkest Achillios Arc. Hope you guys enjoy it. Let's begin!)**

Episode 5: Let the Darkness Begin

 **The Next Day**

The day went by quickly, with everyone waking up and having breakfast. The class went through the day as if it was an average weekend, which makes sense with it being their summer vacation trip. The class had an relaxing day. That was until nighttime.

 **Nighttime**

Aizawa and All Might had taken the class to the middle of the forest. They were having another courage walk. While some, like Isamu, Rose, Ryuga, and Eiton were excited. Others, like Midoriya, Ochaco, Iida, Momo, Todoroki, Tsuyu, and especially Mineta, were a bit uneasy, considering what happened last time they had a courage walk. However, All Might and Aizawa assures them that nothing like that will happen again this time. The class drawed straws to see who was with who for this courage walk.

The teams were:

Midoriya and Todoroki

Ochaco and Momo

Isamu and Ryuga

Rose and Eiton

Bakugo and Kirishima

Kaminari and Sero

Jirou and Mina

Iida and Ojiro

Koda and Sato

Shoji and Toru

Yuga and Tokoyami

Mineta and Tsuyu

Everyone got with their partner and they all went off seperately into the forest.

 **Meanwhile on a cliffside**

A bunch of villains were watching the students splitting up in the forest.

"How many are we going to kill?" said a red haired female villain.

"All of them, except for Mineta. That boy is for the boss." said a gray haired villain.

A blonde haired female villain giggled psycoticly. "Hope there's lots of blood."

"There will be, Voodoo Doll. There will be." said the red haired female villain.

"Let's begin." said a black haired and black eyed female villain

 **Meanwhile with Mineta and Tsuyu**

Mineta and Tsuyu were going through the forest, both of them being very quiet. This lasted for 3 more minutes, until Tsuyu broke the silence.

"So... Mineta... what do you plan to do to find your parents?" asked Tsuyu. She however regretted asking the question instantly.

Mineta then stopped. Tsuyu noticed this, and knew she shouldn't have asked the question.

"Tomorrow morning... I'm going to sneak out of the hotel... and find my parents..." said Mineta.

"W-WHAT?!!!! WHY?!!!!" yelled Tsuyu.

"Earlier this morning, I found out about an old report about an devastating accident at an abandoned laboratory. When I saw the lab, I remember something about my parents. I need to go to that lab... to find my parents!" Mineta started to form tears in his eyes as he finished the sentence, "I have never had any friends ever since I was a kid! THEY CALLED ME WEAK!!!!! A COWARD!!!!! A DEVIL!!!!!!!!!!! EVEN YOU!!!!! ALL BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING INSIDE OF ME!!!!! A DARK SPIRIT THAT I CAN'T CONTROL!!!!! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT ME!!!!! WHY WON'T YOU PROTECT ME ANYMORE?????!!!!!"

Tsuyu could see in Mineta's eyes that he is desperate to find his parents and to find a family. She could remember that Mineta has been all alone for his entire life. He didn't have a mom, dad, brother, sister, grandma, grandpa, aunt, or even an uncle. The only family Mineta had was her and she abandoned him when he for some reason became a pervert. She remembers the day she and Mineta first met.

 **10 Years Ago**

Three bullies were beating up a little boy. The boy was starting to cry.

"Weak! Ugly! Coward! You're a devil!" said the first bully.

"Beat him up!" said the second bully.

"Smack him around!" said the third bully.

The little boy was bleeding from his forehead and arms. Tears were dripping from his face. The bully was about to hit him. Until... a long tongue gripped the bully's arm and threw him into a nearby pond.

"What the-" said the first bully.

The tongue came from a young Tsuyu. "Leave him alone!" said Kid Tsuyu.

"If you want to get hurt too, then so be it! Let's get her boys!" said the first bully as he and his gang charged at Kid Tsuyu.

However, in a flash, Kid Tsuyu beat down all of the bullies without breaking a sweat. All the bullies ran off, swearing that they will get her back for what she's done.

"Hey, are you okay?" said Kid Tsuyu.

The little boy was scared of her and she noticed this and picked up the small boy in her arms.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." said Kid Tsuyu, "What's your name?"

"M-Mineta." said Kid Mineta.

"Wait, isn't your name Mino-"

"Please! Don't! I don't want to remember that name! Please..."

"Don't worry. I will always be by your side. I will protect you." said Kid Tsuyu.

They both walked off. Both of them wanting to always be together.

 **Flashback End**

Tsuyu picks up Mineta the same way she did 10 years ago. Both of them look into each other's eyes and then... they kiss. The kiss lasted for 3 minutes before it ended with both of them letting go of each other. Both of them blushing.

Suddenly...

 _*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*_

"What was that?!" said Tsuyu.

"It came from over there!!" said Mineta.

Mineta and Tsuyu ran up a cliff and saw their friends fighting villains all over the forest. Both of them look at the chaos in horror.

"How... how could this happen?" asked Mineta with fear in his voice.

Tsuyu notices this and held Mineta's hand and Mineta tightens his grip on Tsuyu's hand. Both of them look at each other and then at all of the chaos. They knew that it was time for them to fight.

 **Meanwhile in the sky**

The mysterious figure is watching all of the chaos. Smiling menacingly.

"And so it begins." said the figure.

A Spirit with dark malicious aura appeared behind the figure with a menacing smile.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Finally done!!! This took a lot of thinking and a lot ideas I wanted to put in, but had to take out. Sorry if I took to long. Had to focus on school and real life. The next chapter will be a trailer for the second part of this Arc and the chapter after that will be the second part of this chapter that will show the class and their teachers going up against the mysterious villains and Mineta unlocking a dark power inside of him. Stay tune for those chapters and until next...Sayonara!**


End file.
